Mi princesa
by Aye0604
Summary: Era tarde y Lily Evans decidio bajar a la Sala Comun a pensar un rato, pero lo que no calculaba era que a partir de un sonido que escucho su vida iba a cambiar para siempre ¿quien sera? Dejen reviews¨ONESHOT SONGFIC terminado.


Era tarde. Sabia que si la descubrian fuera de la cama por mas que este en la Sala Comun y sea Premio Anual estaba en un arieto ya que estaba prohibido estar levantado a esas horas.Pero no podia dejar de pensar en lo que sentia, en porque si antes estaba tan segura de que lo odiaba, de que no lo queria ver nunca as en su vida… y ahora venian esos sentimientos tan contradictorios esas ganas locas de insultarlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo, ese cosquilleo que tenia en la espalda y el estomago cuando el le hablaba, esa descarga electrica cuando solamente le rozaba la piel, la piel de gallina cuando escuchaba su nombre pronunciado por el, ya no sabia que hacer. Estaba desesperada y tenia miedo de que, como la mayoria de las chicas haya caido en las redes del gran James Potter. Se sento en el sillon desesperada sin saber que hacer, ni que pensar. Solamente queria estar 5 minutos tranquila, lejos de todo y de todos, en su mundo, un mundo donde no habia nadie solamente paz y tranquilidad. Pero por lo visto ese no era su dia (o noche ) de suerte, ya que empezo a escuchar un sonido cercano. Provenia de alguna de los salones por lo visto. Se levanto y empezo a buscar habitación por habitación hasta que descubrio de donde provenia el sonido. Lo unico que hizo fue escuchar… esa voz le sonaba tan conocida, tan reñajante, le transmitia una sensación de seguridad que nunca habia sentido…

Day after day,time pass away  
And Ijust can´t get you of my mind   
Nobody knows,I hide it inside  
I keep on serching,but I can´t find  
The courage to show,to let you know  
I´ve never felt so much love before  
And once again I thinking about,taking the easy  
way out.

La cancion era muy Linda, por lo visto de alguien que se sentia muy mal ya que los sentimientos no le eran correspondidos, decicdio quedarse escuchando toda la cancion…

But if I let you go,I will never know  
What my life could be,holding you close to me  
Will I ever see,you smiling back at me  
Oh yeah  
How will I know  
If I let you go

Night after night,I hear myself,but  
Why can´t this think just fade away  
There´s no-onelike you speak to my heart  
It´s such a shame,we´re worlds apart  
I´m too shy to ask,I´m too prould to loose  
But sooner or later,I gotta choose  
And once again,I´m thinking about,taking the easy way out

Once again I´m thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go,I will never know  
What my life could be,holding you close to me  
Will I ever see,you smiling back at me  
Oh yeah  
How will I know  
If I let you go

La cancion termino y Lily estaba muy emocionada, no sabia porque pero esa cancion le hacia sentirse muy bien, le daba como una sensacion de tranquilidad. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escucho el sonido de la puerta abriendosa y un chico con cabello oscuro alborotado le decia

Lily ¿ que haces aca a esta hora?-

Potter! Vos sos? El que estaba cantando? Pero yo emm perdoname, no queria escucharte ni entrometerte me voy a dormir…

No no espera un minuto- le dijo James (otra vez el cosquilleo)- decime, te gusto la cancion?

Emm si me encanto es muy linda la letra, no sabia que cantabas tan bien- dijo sonrojada- quien escribio la cancion?

Yo la escribi- dijo James con una sonrisa- esta dedicada para una persona que amo con locura

"no puedo creer que rapido se olvido de mi" penso Lily muy triste "ya se enamoro de otra chica, que tonta que fui como pude dejarlo escapar de mis manos"

Ah mira vos quebueno- le contesto Lily con la voz apagada y agachando la cabeza- Bueno espero que puedas ser muy feliz junto a esa persona..

No creo- le dijo James- esa persona no siente lo mismo por mi desgraciadamente.

Lo siento mucho Potter- le dijo Lily- la conozco?

Oh si- le respondio- mas de lo que crees.

Si? Quien es?- Le pregunto solamente por el hecho de acrecentar la herida de su corazon

Bueno… sos vos.- le dijo sonrojado James- Ya sabes que lo que siento por vos es unico y puro y que nunca en la vida senti algo asi por nadie mas.y lo unico que quiero en la vida es estar con vos y con nadie mas. Quedarme por siempre con vos y que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Cuidarte y protegerte de todos los males, daria mi vida por vos y envejecer contigo y morirnos juntos en nuestra cama muy viejitos y seguir juntos en el mas alla. Resumiendo te amo Lily Evans sos la mujer de mi vida y te amo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon. Dame una oportunidad y te voy a demostrar que soy tu hombre, el padre de tus hijos y el amor de tu vida.

James, yo….

No digas nada- le dijo James bajando la cabeza triste y conteniendo las lagrimas- yo se que no sentis ni un poquito de lo que siento yo pero solamente queria que sepas esto que siento por vos y que te des cuenta de que solamente cambie por vos y que no soy el mismo patan de el año pasado y de toda la vida, eso solamente era un disfraz

DEJAME HABLAR!- le grito molesta Lily- quiero que sepas que todo lo que me dijiste, me hizo darme cuenta de que lo unico que sientom por vs es-James contuvo la respiración- puro AMOR y que siento lo mismo que vos sentis por mi y que te voy a dar una oportunidad que es unica ya que es para siempre. Te estoy dando mi corazon, por favor no lo tires a la basura…- dijo sonriendo-

Decime que es verdad- le dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- por favor decime que no es un sueño

Es verdad no es un sueño- le aclaro Lily con una sonrisa- ahora yo pregunto no estamos hablando demasiado?

Mmm -le dijo James- me parece que tenes razón

Se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso, que primero fue con todo el amor y la ternura que se podia sentir, calmo y apasionado al mismo tiempo, Lily le paso los brazos por el cuello y empezo a revolver el cabello de James, el poso sus manos en su cintura para atraerla mas hacia el y empezaron a besarse mas apasionadamente hasta que sintieron que el aire era necesario y se separaron sonriendo.

Te amo James Potter nunca en tu vida se te ocurra lastimarme- le advirtió Lily

Por supuesto que no mi princesa nunca pense que te escucharia decir eso- le contesto con sinceridad James.- yo no me quiero ir a dormir a mi habitación te extrañaria mucho

La verdad que yo tambien- le dijo Lily- no tenes ganas de quedarte aca?

Me quedaria hasta en el mismo infierno si vos estuvieras alli.- dijo James-

Se recostaron en el sillon que daba frente al fuego y se quedaron abrazados mientras James le acariciaba el cabello y pensaban en lo felices que eran estando juntos-y en la cara que pondría medio Gryffindor cuando bajaran a la Sala Comun al dia siguiente-

Pero eso no era tan relevante- lo importante era que estaban juntos y que se amaban. Los demas no existian.

Hola! Como andan? Espero que bieen. Bueno esto es un songfic que se me acaba de ocurrir en uno de esos momentos que no tenes nada que hacer, te imaginas el momento soñado con el chico que amas (E por mi parte:p), estas aburridisima en tu casa y te pones a escribir y bueno aca estaa el momento soñado con el chico que amo jaja :P y tmb como me imagino que se pusieron juntos Jaes y Lily buenoo espero que les haya gustadoo este songfic escrito por esta loca de turnoo y que me dejen reviews diciendome si les gusto o no acepto tomates y zapatazos ( jaja) asi que ya saben denle al go de abajo. La cancion es de Westlife y se llama If I Let You Go

Saludos!

Aye!


End file.
